Unpleasantville
Summary 50's DANCE THAT WILL LEAVE YOU BREATHLESS ~ As Stefan and Damon try to figure out the identity of the new vampire in town, Stefan gives Elena more vervain-filled jewelry to protect her family and friends. Hurting for money, Matt takes a job at the Mystic Grill, where former high school football-star Ben works as a bartender. Ben comes to Bonnie’s aid when he notices Damon is bothering her. Damon and Stefan accompany Elena to a school dance with a 1950's theme, where Alaric introduces himself to Damon. The vampire (Noah) that has been stalking Elena knew Katherine and he is killed by the Salvatore brothers.Before dying he reveals that the way to get into the tomb lies in Gilbert's journal. While Jenna and Alaric are walking home from the party, Alaric tells Jenna that his wife was named Isobel, the same name as Elena's birth mother. Meanwhile Anna keeps on trying to get close to Jeremy, because she wants to get her hands on his ancestor's journal. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that both Anna and Ben are vampires and appear to be romantically involved with each other. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring: * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Start * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Malese Jow as Anna * Dillon Casey as Noah * Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick Co Starring *Joey Nappo as Kid Quotes : : Your pathetic when your fishing. : And your transparent when your deflecting. : Don't you have school? :Noah: Hello, Elena. : Hey, who's this? Noah: (spying on Elena) You hit me with your car, is that a new one? You got away from me... you won't next time. : : Since when are you a busboy? : It's a job, you know some of us have to work Caroline. With my mom in and out...things are tight so. : : Your dad was about to leave the office one night, when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later she disappeared... and there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby... it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom. : : (talking about Damon) I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your "diabolical plan: the sequel". : : Okay, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here you know, they do the 60's and 70's too FYI. : Oh, can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I here the punch is real boss. : : So what is this like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers. : No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him. : There's a thought. : Mmm, I'll help. :Anna: She's not Katherine, Ok, Katherine is in the tomb. Noah: I know, but until we open that tomb I have her to play with. Anna: Don't be stupid, that girl is with the Salvatore brothers. Noah: They don't scare me, they never have. :Noah: Hello, Elena. Here's what your going to do, there's a exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds. : No. Noah: Or your brother dies. I can snap his neck so fast, I bet there's not even a witness. : : (attempting to compel Alaric) Why are you in Mystic Falls. : I got a job as a teacher. : Do you know what I am? : Your my student's brother. : Is everything your telling me the truth? : Yes. : Then forget we had this conversation. Gallery 112.jpg|Elena at the 50's decade dance. normal_TVD112030.jpg|Elena cornerd by Noah. normal_TVD112029.jpg|Noah cornering Elena. normal_TVD112028.jpg|Elena at her home and Noah on the ceiling. normal_TVD112027.jpg|Stefan in Elena's house. normal_TVD112024.jpg|Elena and Stefan talking. normal_TVD112023.jpg|Elena at the school dance. normal_TVD112025.jpg|Elena and the Salvatore brothers planning to get rid of Noah. normal_TVD112022.jpg|Elena, Damon and Stefan discussing Noah. normal_TVD112020.jpg|Damon asking Caroline for a dance. normal_TVD112018.jpg|Bonnie and Ben. normal_TVD112017.jpg|Bonnie and Damon. normal_TVD112015.jpg|Elena and Caroline at the 50's decade dance. normal_TVD112013.jpg|Anna turning her back from Jeremy. normal_TVD112012.jpg|Damon asking Caroline and Bonnie for a dance. normal_TVD112008.jpg|Anna talking to Jeremy at the school dance. normal_TVD112007.jpg|Damon talking to Bonnie at Mystic Grill. normal_TVD112009.jpg|Damon at the dance. normal_TVD112006.jpg|Elena at the dance. normal_TVD112004.jpg|Damon. normal_TVD112003.jpg|Stefan at the school 50's dance. normal_TVD112002.jpg|Jeremy serving drinks at the school dance. Cultural References Pleasantville, a 1998 motion picture. Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.71 million viewers in USA. * Elena uses Jenna's red car since her car was totaled in the episode before this. * Elena's Dad, Grayson, is mentioned to be a doctor. * Elena also finds out her real mothers name, Isobel. * Stefan tells Elena when she asks that pictures of him in his past were burned and/or buried. * Matt is shown to drive some kind of truck. :Episode Title: :* The title "Unpleasantville" is an attribution to the movie "Pleasantville" where two teens were transported into a 50's sitcom. In this case however, this is a 50's dance where Elena has an unpleasant encounter with a vampire named Noah. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers